All I Do Is Think About You...
by WhizGidget
Summary: The sequel to "What Does It Take" - will be chaptered to it eventually...


Title:All I Do Is Think About You… 

Disclaimer: All characters contained herein are the property of Warner Brothers Television Productions and Shoot The Moon Productions.I just want to borrow them to play a little."I Don't Wanna Live Without Your Love" – copyright 1988, performed by Chicago, and can be found on Chicago "19"

Author: WhizGidget

Written: February 16-24, 2001

Rating: G

Timing: 1990.The night after what happens in "What Does It Take?"- You will want to read that prior to reading this, or this won't make much sense. 

Comments?Love 'em.Good and Bad.That way I know what I did right and wrong.Flames?Sure, I still haven't seen that fire-breathing dragon I mentioned last time…

Author's Notes:I hadn't intended to write a sequel to "What Does It Take?" – it was supposed to end where it did, with the reader's imaginations carrying the characters off to wherever they were supposed to go.But after all the requests to not let it end, I detached myself as the author and re-read it – and I was angry with the author:"How could you end it there?How could you do that to them?"So, after a lot of re-writes, tweaking, and then some pure inspiration while driving to work on morning, this came along.But this is the end.:D

* * *

Slowly Lee raised himself into consciousness, and he comprehended that he was in a partly dark room.He didn't remember getting into bed the previous night, and as he shifted his weight around, he realized that he fell asleep on the bed fully clothed.He rubbed his face with one hand, and ran it through his sandy brown hair, trying to remember what had happened the previous night.

As if on cue, his clock radio blared on, rather loudly.A familiar melody was playing, and the last line of the song came on, "All I do is think about you…" He slammed his hand down on the button to turn the clock radio off before he was assaulted with any words from the morning radio guy.Last night.He had heard that song last night.In the Embassy ballroom.

Amanda. 

Amanda had been there. 

She had headed straight for him. 

And he had spoken to her for the first time in almost two years.And all he could think about saying to her when she greeted him was that all he ever did was think about her.His thoughts drifted to the events of the previous night.

'Did I really tell her that I think about her all the time?Oh god, she must think I'm completely pathetic.'He couldn't believe that he *had* said that to her, and he recalled that from the look on her face she had been stunned as well, so he apologized and asked immediately how she was doing at State.They had exchanged some pleasantries, until Billy had wandered over and suggested that Lee wrap things up for the night and take off as the event was wrapping up.Amanda took the opportunity to excuse herself, but couldn't get away fast enough.Lee had grabbed her arm and asked if she could use a cup of coffee.She'd nodded her assent and went to wrap things up.

Billy had been surprised at Lee's offer, almost as much as Amanda had been, because of the agent's earlier reticence at approaching his ex-wife just to say a polite hello.He had been glad that he had convinced Amanda to come talk to him, and said as much to Lee.Lee thanked him sarcastically, that he didn't need help when it came to asking a woman on a date, but they both knew that Lee hadn't dated anyone since getting involved with Amanda.And he had been even lonelier after she had left The Agency.Billy left his friend and top agent to his thoughts and told Lee that he would wrap things up for the night on his behalf.Lee barely noticed him leave. 

The short time he had sat at that table, he thought about their relationship, and listened to the band playing a melody that sounded so familiar to Lee, but the words escaped him no matter how hard he tried.He thought about how much he had missed her, how wonderful she had looked in her simple white gown that night.What *would* it take for them to be together again.'Nothing less than a miracle and a swarm of angels to deliver it,' Lee thought.He chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny, Scarecrow?"Amanda appeared before him, looking very much like his own personal vision of what an angel should look like.She had somehow managed to change her clothes and she was wearing blue jeans and a familiar red plaid shirt that he had seen before, and hadn't seen in a long time.Her hair was still pulled back into the French twist that she had worn all night, but a few strands had escaped, and she looked heavenly.Like they were about to go camping, or take down a survivalist group bent on world domination.

"Nothing.Where'd you get the clothes?"Lee stood up, and they started walking to the exit to retrieve their respective cars. 

"I usually keep a spare bag around in case I have to stick around and clean up other details, or head back over to the office.I'm just more comfortable that way."Amanda smiled at him. "The Agency taught me to be prepared for anything.I just thought, well… I felt I'd be more comfortable in this than that gown if we're going for coffee."She stopped in front of a dark colored Land Rover."This is mine."

"Uh, hate to correct you, Amanda, but that's *my* car."Lee pulled his keys out and tried to open the door with the keyless remote.It didn't work."Stupid battery.These things always run out – got it!"Lee smiled triumphantly at Amanda when the interior lights went on.Amanda smirked holding up an almost identical set of keys, her finger on the remote.

"Lee, it's my car.I highly doubt that you-" She stopped at the thought."Lee? *You* have a Land Rover?"

"Yeah, I ordered it about a month before you, uh, we…. " He sighed."I ordered it for us right before the Romanian thing blew up.Wait – you have a Land Rover too?"

"I bought one last year.Dark Green.The Jeep was giving me too many problems, and I still needed something to haul the boys around in.You ordered one for… us?Where's the Corvette?"

"Not practical if we were going to be driving the boys around occasionally, and I remember that the Jeep was starting to give you problems back then.I wanted to have something around that was going to be reliable and sturdy, and could hold all of us.I still have the 'Vette, but I don't drive it much anymore.I've, uh, been thinking about selling it.Green, huh?Great minds think alike.Mine's green too."Lee stopped at the look on Amanda's face.It couldn't have been any different than the looks that he used to give her when she used to ramble on at over a hundred words a minute and didn't breathe between sentences."Sorry.I'm rambling."

They both laughed, albeit uncomfortably, at the memory."Lee, is that it over there?"Amanda was pointing two cars down.

"Yeah, that's it."Lee pointed his remote in that direction and the interior lights went on."So," he stuffed his hands in his pants pockets, "where should we go from here?"Realizing the double meaning to his question, he immediately added, "For coffee, that is?"

"What's still open?"

"Hmmm, I don't know what's open around here, but there is still a diner down the way from my apartment that will be open at this hour.Amanda, do you mind if we stop off there for a few minutes so that I can change?I feel a little strange in this tux and you in jeans…" he trailed off, realizing what he was saying. 

"Ah, now you know how I felt all those times.Go ahead and change, I can meet you there." She turned to get into the car.

"Amanda."The tone in his voice had stopped her, as he had wanted it to."There's, uh, not a lot of parking down there, and I'd feel better if we rode there together.It's just going to take me a couple of minutes to change.Just follow me over, and we'll take my car from there."He was relived to see her smile and nod.It had been a feeble excuse – after all, how many people would be in front of a street side diner close to midnight in the middle of the week?He was grateful that she hadn't pointed that out, and turned towards his car to get in and lead the way back to his Georgetown apartment.As the radio came on, the melody the band had played came on, he became painfully aware of the lyrics. 

_"Thought it wouldn't matter, if we didn't stay together_

_And if it was over, maybe it was for the better_

_I was thinking I'd be alright, 'til I thought it all through_

# Now I know that I ain't really livin' if I have to live without you"

During the short drive he had constantly been watching his rearview mirror hoping for a glance of her face, and to make sure that she was still following him.The song on the radio was giving him more clarity about what he needed to do – he needed to tell her that he couldn't live without her.He didn't know what he would do if she changed her mind midstream and decided to go home instead.He supposed that he could always drive down to Arlington and knock on the window of the back door by the kitchen, and see if she would let him in.He had driven down there so many times to check on her, to watch the house, to make sure that she still lived there that it was almost part of his routine.Get off work, go home, eat a very small dinner if anything at all, wander around his empty apartment looking for something to do, and then get into his car and drive down to Arlington and try to muster up the courage to go into the backyard and knock on the window.Just like old times.He knew that he could still walk up to the front door without any issue – he had been around enough that Dotty and the boys would have let him in, and he knew that they missed him after he and Amanda has broken up.

They had made it back to his apartment, and parked in the underground garage a couple of spaces away from each other.The Corvette was parked nearby as well, under a gray car cover.Lee led the way to his apartment, and motioned for Amanda to come inside while he changed clothes.He remembered as he sat up, that he had been about to offer her coffee when the irony of why they were there hit him.He was scatterbrained in her presence, which was the only excuse that he could still come up with in this, the early light of morning.He remembered heading into his bedroom to change, and that she hadn't said much of anything up to that point.He remembered changing into jeans and a blue plaid shirt, and sitting down on the bed to collect his thoughts for a moment… and nothing after that.

Lee groaned, "Aw, Amanda, why did we go wrong?"He put his head down into his hands.

* * *

Amanda was startled awake by the radio coming on as well.How much longer would she have to hear that song tormenting her?All she ever did was think about him.So much so that she had spent the night on his living room couch. 

She wondered what she was still doing there – what she was doing there in the first place?Last night she wasn't even sure why she had accepted the offer of coffee.Perhaps it was the setting of the event – they had often gone for coffee after working a party such as that, or maybe it was the music.Just before she had headed back to see Lee, the band started playing another song, which was on the radio while she drove.It wasn't helping – it was attempting to convince her more and more that she had made a mistake.She had thought, street after street, how she could turn down one and up to another, and go home instead of following him into Georgetown.But, like moth to flame, she continued to follow his taillights, down the familiar path to a place that they both called home for a while, even if it was in secret.Sometimes, from the illumination of her headlights, she thought she could see him looking at the rearview mirror to make sure that she was still there.

Amanda had been touched at the fact that he had bought a car that was more practical to haul everyone around – he had assumed that they would have been together as a family, but what surprised her more was that he kept it.She thought about all the time that they had spent apart, and all the conversations with her mother about what a mistake leaving Lee behind was.How lonely she had been.How hard it had been on Philip and Jaime.But how could she go on with him in her life after what had happened?She had gone through her own personal hell, blaming herself for the death of an innocent man, and the disgrace that had been brought onto The Agency.Lee hadn't even tried to fight the divorce petition, so why was she thinking that they should be together?She had thought about it over and over again, that they'd both be better off away from each other, but she hadn't felt truly alive since she was last with Lee, and he looked worse than she had ever seen him when she saw him tonight.

They had parked close together in the garage, and she had noticed the Corvette, covered a couple of stalls away, and headed up to the apartment.He excused himself to change, and after he hadn't come out of the bedroom after 10 minutes, she called out to him and then peeked in to find him almost asleep sitting up on his bed.She had helped him to a more comfortable position, and pulled off his shoes.She remembered that he had mumbled something akin to her name, and when she had questioned it, he hadn't answered.

She recalled wandering around the apartment for a few minutes, deciding whether to stay or go, and remembering the first thing he said to her that night, was what made her decision.All he ever did was think about her.Was that true?Had they wasted the last two years of their lives apart and alone, when they could have been together and happy?She had gathered up her things, and was almost to the door, when something propelled her to look in on him just one last time.He had stretched out on the bed and curled one arm around a pillow.As she was about to turn away, she heard him mumble her name, and snuggle into the pillow with a smile.

For the second time that night, he had managed to stun her speechless. 

She sat down on the couch to think about this one for a few minutes, to wonder if she should wake him up to talk about it, and she had drifted off to sleep.As she had the night before, Amanda started to pick up her things to leave, when she heard movement in the bedroom, and a groan and a question.Assuming that he knew she was still there, she moved to the doorway to answer him, dropping her keys in the process.The next thing she knew, she was spun around, pushed facedown to the floor, Lee sitting on her back, pinning her arms.

For the third time, she was speechless, but it was more the function of her being knocked breathless, rather than shocked by something he said.

* * *

They sat at the dining room table, across from each other, with fresh mugs of coffee.Amanda hadn't been hurt when Lee had brought her down, but she was still a little stunned, and didn't know what to say.When he realized whom he had pinned under him, Lee had gotten up immediately, picked Amanda up and began apologizing profusely.Not only for pinning her down, but also for making her wait so long for the coffee he had promised the night before.During this whole time, she was thinking about the question he had asked, and knew that he thought he had asked it to an empty apartment.

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry, Amanda, what are you talking about?"

"I don't know why we went wrong.Or when.Maybe we were never right in the first place."

"Wrong."

"I'm sorry?"

"You're wrong.We were always right.From the very first day on the train platform, and I was too self-absorbed and closed off to admit it.Or to recognize it and enjoy it.We were meant to be together."Lee had closed his eyes while speaking and now continued to drink from his mug.

Amanda stayed silent at this answer, knowing way down deep that he was right.He had been self-absorbed.He had been closed off to emotional ties.He had been stupid.And two years ago, she realized immediately, she had done the same thing to him.She had closed herself off, ran away from him and The Agency, and had thrown away two years of their lives together.She had spent the last two years throwing herself into her work at the State Department, into supporting the boys through increasing loads of work in school, and trying to forget that Lee Stetson existed.But every time she tried to forget, she'd remember just one more thing she loved, and one more thing she missed.She had a hard time looking out the kitchen window, but every time she did, she'd whisper his name, as if he'd hear her and pop his head up over the rosebushes that had finally begun to grow back under the window.Every once in a while, she'd pick up the phone as if she were going to call him.If her mother had ever heard her, she'd never have heard the end of it.And once in a while, she'd look out the window, after everyone else was asleep and after the last light was off in the house, and she'd think that she saw a silver Corvette parked across the street.

Amanda didn't know how to process all this information so quickly – after all, they couldn't go back to how they were before?And she startled herself that her imagination had wandered to the point where she was thinking about the two of them back together after all this time.In truth, though, all she ever *did* do was think about him.And she had to know the truth. 

"Lee?Can I ask you a question?"  
  


"Anything, Amanda.Ask away."His eyes were still closed. 

"Did you mean what you said last night about thinking about me? Do you?"Amanda's voice was almost inaudible for she had asked this so seriously, and so quietly.

Lee's eyes flew open only to see that Amanda's were closed.She held the coffee cup in front of her on the table, both hands wrapped around it.She looked like she was trying to draw strength from the warmth in the cup, as she waited for an answer.And he didn't know what to say, other than the truth.He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. 

"Yes."

Amanda opened her eyes, and quietly stared.She hadn't been dreaming last night.He'd really said that.They were both in the same boat.They couldn't move forward with their respective lives because they had kept thinking about the past.Amanda sighed. 

"Lee, we shouldn't live in the past-"

"Fine.Let's live in the present."His green eyes were open and glittering."Amanda, I have to be honest with you.I can't stop thinking about you.Not then, not now.I know you're not seeing anyone – Billy told me.And before you speak, I know this for a fact – I've driven past the house a few times and you're always there.You never go out, except for State Department business.And I fell asleep before we went for coffee, and you're still here 6 hours later in the morning, after sleeping on my couch.I pin you down, thinking you're a burglar or worse, and you still stay to drink coffee with me.In what universe does all that happen?This isn't all in my mind." 

"I never said it was."Amanda looked down into her coffee.

"Then where are we?And why did you say that *we* shouldn't live in the past?"

_"Guess I had to go away, so much I had to go through_

# Guess I had to lose you to realize how much I loved you

# Can we make the fire burn again, burn a little stronger

_'cuz I've been along and baby I can't be alone now any longer"_

Amanda took a deep breath, as more words from the song she heard the previous night in the car assaulted her consciousness."Because I can't stop thinking about you either."She looked up to find that Lee's mouth was slightly open as if to speak, but no sound was coming out.Ah, the tables were turned for the first time in the past 24 hours. "Every time I tell myself that I have to forget you, there you are.Clipping me under the chin in Austria, giving me those 3 red roses after helping out Paul, hearing your voice on the phone telling me you love me, kissing me awake the morning after our wedding, and always, but always, looking so desperate for my help in a waiter's uniform telling me I never have to see you again if I give the stupid package to the man in the stupid red hat!If I see someone wearing a red hat, I immediately think about you… And, despite everything I tell myself, I still keep seeing you when I close my eyes!"Amanda's voice had risen throughout her speech, and now she stopped, tired, a tear rolling down her cheek.She sat back, her head hanging down, the tears starting to flow a little more freely.

"Amanda, shhhh" Lee made his way around the table to grab Amanda's hands, and pull her up into a hug.As he did so, he realized that his wish of the previous night was coming true – she was in his arms once again, but not for the reasons he wanted her to be.Despite the reason, he still felt like he was flying.Once she had settled into his arms, the floodgates had opened and she sobbed miserably.He led her to the couch, sat down, and pulled her into his lap, where she cried herself into near exhaustion.After she was still for about 15 minutes, Lee realized that she was asleep.He cuddled her close in his arms, at once confused and overjoyed at the feelings he was having at her being so close to him, and got up from the couch, to bring her into the bedroom and place her very carefully on his bed.

Knowing that her mother must be worried sick by now, he closed the door, and picked up the phone.He took a deep breath while dialing, exhaling while it rang.He didn't know what he was going to say whenever someone picked up the phone, but that hadn't stopped him before. 

"Hello?"

"Mrs. West?"

"Yes… Lee Stetson, is that you?"

Lee let a small laugh and smile escape him."Yes, Mrs. West, how are you?"

"I'd be twenty times better if you'd call me Dotty, like you used to, and a hundred times better if you were on the doorstep right now.You know, I told Amanda a hundred times after she left for that job at the State Department that she didn't have to push you out of her life either.But you know Amanda, when she sets her mind to something, she won't let go.She just wanted a complete change in her life and she told me so many times that that meant you had to go too.I know she still thinks about you, I've caught her so many times staring out the kitchen window, and whispering your name.I've never told her that I've heard her; she'd just deny it.Oh, listen to me rambling on.Darling, how are you?"

That had to be the longest speech that he'd ever heard out of either of the two women without a breath between sentences.He knew that Amanda had gotten that gift from her mother, but he still didn't know how they managed to do it.Dotty West didn't even sound close to needing to take a breath."I'm fine, Dotty…" Lee stopped.He didn't know what else to say.Amanda still thought about him, she admitted as much, and it was painfully obvious to her mother as well.

"Lee, you wouldn't happen to know where my daughter is, would you?I mean, we don't see or hear from you for almost two years, and then you call out of the blue, and Amanda didn't come home last night.Oh, I know it's none of my business; after all you both are adults…" Lee could hear that leading tone in Dotty's voice - she was clearly hoping for reconciliation between the two of them.

"Yes, Dotty, she's here.She, ah, fell asleep while waiting for me to change so we could get a cup of coffee."'Oh God, that sounded *bad*,' Lee thought to himself.

"I knew it!I knew that job was running her even more ragged than that strange little film company you two worked for.She couldn't even stay awake for a few minutes for you two to get coffee-"

"Dotty, the truth is, I fell asleep first.We stopped by my apartment so I could change, and I guess I fell asleep after sitting down for a few minutes, and Amanda came and found me there.I don't know why she stayed – her car is parked downstairs, but I thought you should know in case you were worried.We talked a little, but she's asleep now, and I just wanted you to know where she was before you called the police or something."

"Thank you, Lee.Darling, please let me know if you need anything, and take care of her.Oh, I don't have to tell you that do I?You always took such good care of Amanda before she pushed you away.And you still do." 

"Excuse me?"

"Let's see, there was a gardener who showed up for 8 months, paid in advance, to take care of the house and the lawn, then the nice man who cleaned the gutters at spring cleaning, the new rosebushes that mysteriously got planted under the kitchen window while we were visiting Lillian last February."

"How…? Oh never mind."

"How badly did it hurt?"

"Dotty, I don't know how I've made it the last couple of years without –"

"I meant, how badly did planting the roses hurt, I found a rag with a little blood on it, but your answer will satisfy my curiosity about what I really wanted to ask.Oh, Curt is here, I must be going.Do take care of yourself."

"Yes, Dotty.I'll make sure she gets home safely. Goodbye."Lee hung up the phone.Amanda was going to kill him if she ever found out about the particulars of that conversation, after she was finished with berating her mother, of course. 

* * *

An hour later, Amanda woke up feeling exhausted from crying, but less troubled than she had been in a long time.Slightly disoriented, she sat up to figure out where she was, and then remembered she was still at Lee's apartment.She went to the bathroom to splash some water on her face, and then wandered out into the living room.She found Lee, staring out the window, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. 

"Lee?"

"Hmmm…?"

"Uh, thanks for the coffee this morning.I, uh, should be going.Mother's going to be wondering where I am, and –"

"She knows you're here."

"What? How?"Realization dawned on Amanda. "You called her?"

"Yup. I didn't want her to worry about you.I was worried enough for the both of us."Lee rocked back and forth on his heels."You know, we didn't get to resolve anything last night, or this morning after we both woke up.And we seem to have some unfinished business from a couple of years ago."

"There's nothing unfinished, Lee.We're divorced, there was no property to split up, no kids, no house.You didn't even try to fight it, either.What's there to finish?" Amanda looked away, avoiding contact with his eyes.

"Us. We haven't finished us.Amanda, look at me.You admitted to me that you still think about me; I can't stop thinking about you.We don't work together anymore, and despite what you might think, I don't blame you for what happened with the Romanian two years ago."Amanda's head snapped up in surprise."Yes, Amanda, Billy told me that you thought I blamed you.That was my own doing, it wasn't your fault, you weren't a distraction, or a problem.What happened in that case happened.What happened to us didn't have to."

"Didn't it?Wouldn't we have torn ourselves apart at some point?I'm a housewife fro Arlington, you're a spy from D.C.– How could we possibly be together?"

"You're not a *housewife* from Arlington – you're a former intelligence agent, current security coordinator for special events for the State Department who happens to be a single mother.I am an intelligence agent who is unhappily divorced.I didn't truly love anyone until I met you, and marrying you was the best thing that ever happened to me.I didn't fight the divorce because it would have dragged the whole business further into public record than we wanted it to be – Amanda, how could we explain that to anyone, your mother, the boys?I've been through hell without you.I forgot how to be alone when you left my life, and I still don't know how.And I don't want to know how.I still love you, and I'm never going to stop."He moved forward to pull Amanda into a hug.Once there, she snuggled into his shoulder unconsciously, and he could have walked on the clouds if she had asked it of him."How could you think that of us, in the first place?You were the one who loved me all that time that I was trying to convince us both that we're just business associates and nothing more.I'm not that superficial.I don't see anything that could have prevented us from being together except for my stupid idea to keep it a secret."He pulled back and reached down to tip her chin up, forcing her to look at him."I love you, Amanda.Can we try this again?"

"Try what? Marriage?" Amanda looked scared. 

"No. I don't expect us to pick up right where we left off.I've gone backwards into too many habits that I thought I'd left behind when I fell in love with you."At her look of skepticism, he continued, "I know what I said about being alone, and I haven't done 'alone' very well.I've worked alone, I've lived alone, and all I do is think about you, us, the boys, what it would have been like if we'd stayed together, or if I'd fought the divorce, or if I'd walked up to the house and knocked on the door.And I'm sure you've changed too.But I don't want to retrace 3 years of denial and how it's just business between us.We don't work together anymore, so we can throw that argument out the window right now.And I don't want to go back to the train station, no matter how trustworthy and beautiful you looked that morning.I don't know how I can go on without you in my life, and I don't want to know.We're here, it's 8 years later, and I love you.How about we start with having dinner together first?"

Amanda was touched by his speech, and realized that she had never stopped loving him in all the time they had spent apart.She had made a terrible mistake, but quickly decided that she would take an extra step to try and fix it."Ok, but I get to pick the place."Amanda smiled mischievously. 

"Oh, here we go again… Spencer's?"

"Nope."

"Then where?"

"If it's ok with you, we could have dinner at my house, with the boys and Mother.They'd all love to see you again.And I think that you're going to be hanging around my house more than you ever were before, so we might as well start there."Amanda shyly looked up at him, waiting and hoping for his answer. 

"Sounds… perfect."With that, Lee leaned in to give Amanda a kiss, but stopped himself and pulled away slightly."Would it be ok, um, may I…?"He blushed slightly, as if he were a teenager at the prom.

Amanda nodded her assent, and as he leaned in to give her a very light kiss, she knew that despite the roads they had traveled together, and the separate forks they had taken, fate had worn a path for them back to each other.

* * *

4 months later: 

The room awoke at the first strains of music, and Lee looked across at Amanda and tipped his head towards the dance floor.As they got closer together, Lee offered his hand, which she gratefully accepted.As they twirled around the floor, it was as if they were the only two people there, despite their family and friends who were watching them dance together.

_I don't wanna live without your love_

_I don't wanna face the night alone_

_I can never make it through my life_

_If I have to make it on my own_

_I don't wanna love no body else_

_I don't wanna find somebody new_

_I don't wanna live without your love_

# I just wanna live my life with you

And as they danced together, Amanda was reminded of 4 months previous when Lee had shyly asked if he could kiss her.And how she had felt with that kiss, that destiny had played a part in bringing them together, tearing them apart, and reuniting them.'So, that was the master plan,' she thought as she noticed that his green eyes were just beginning to mist with tears.She leaned her head into his shoulder. 

As she leaned in, Lee closed his eyes and smiled.One tear of pure joy escaped and rolled down his cheek.He tipped his cheek into her hair, and thanked whatever powers there were in the universe that brought them this way, to their wedding reception. 

To the way they were meant to be.

Together. 

**The End.Really.I mean it this time.**


End file.
